Ever since humans have ventured into the sea for exploration, hunting and recreation, a constant danger has been the risk of attack by dangerous sea creatures, in particular sharks. Such attacks, while not common, can be fatal and in many cases if not fatal, can result in horrific injuries to the victim which remain for a lifetime.
Furthermore, sharks often hinder fishing expeditions as they are attracted to bait used to catch fish, and to the movement of fish being caught. In instances where nets are used, shark attacks may also result in the loss of any fish caught, as well as damage to the nets.